


Back To The Future

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, S3 finale, cs babies, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: What if Emma and Hook didn't  find a way back from the past?[Season 3 Finale]





	

Emma's POV

I was sitting in the garden of mine and Killian's house and was thinking about my family and Storybrooke in general. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice Killian sitting down next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You okay, Swan? You seem a little down today."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of Henry, my parents, Storybrooke. It's been exactly 2 years since we were last there." I look him deeply in the eyes and then I hug him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. "I miss them."

He ran his hands through my hair.

"I know. But you will see them again."

"How can you be so sure? We've been trapped in the past for 2 years now. Why do you think we will find a time-portal, when we didn't succeed by now?"

"I don't know, if we will find one, but I have hope, that we will. I've never seen you fail and won't start now. You just have to believe in yourself."

Well...that's easier said then done. Especially because I don't have magic anymore and getting it back is quite the challenge. But maybe Killian is right. Maybe I just need to start believing in myself.

"You're right." I look up at him and kiss him. It starts slowly and softly, but gets more intense in a matter of seconds. I move to sit on his lap and starts to kiss my neck. But then we're interrupted by a loud cry of a baby. Our baby to be exact.

"I'll go check on Leia." I stand up and go inside. Killian follows me though.

When I reach the nursery of my daughter, I pick her up from her crib and hug her tightly.

"Shhh. It's alright my sweetie. Shhh."

She doesn't stop crying and Killian joins our hug. We stand there like that for minutes or maybe it's hours until she stops crying. I kiss her cheek then and Killian her forehead.

I didn't even realized, that I cried too until Killian wipes my tears away. That happend almost every time when Leia starts crying because I get very nervous and worried then. I'm happy she doesn't cry that often. I want my little princess to be happy.

...

The three of us were now sitting in the garden on a blanket. I held Killian's hand and Leia was sleeping peacefully in between us.

I loved these moments of my life in the Enchanted Forest. When I was still in Storybrooke, there was always a crisis. I rarely had any time off, in which I could just relax.

But here I also don't have Henry or my parents. I miss them terribly and I wish I would be with them right now.

"Swan?" Killian said rather confused, but also happy. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw a portal opening.

"Do you think that is a time-portal?"

"I hope so...what did you do?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about how much I wanna be with Henry and my parents right now. That must have opened the portal. Gold once said, that magic is about emotion...I guess that was right."

He stood up and picked up Leia. Then he reached out his hook for me to take.

"Let's don't waste time, love. The portal could close again, if we don't take it."

I took his hook with my hand and the three of us jumped into the portal, never letting go of one another. I thought of Henry.

A few moments of falling later, we were lying in the farmhouse of Zelena in Storybrooke. Everything looked just as I remembered it.

I looked over at Killian and our daughter, who was still sleeping in his arms. We both stood up and as soon as we did I jumped into my pirate's arms too. Hugging him tightly.

"We are finally home."

"So you don't plan to go back to New York anymore?"

"No. Being away from here showed me, that this...Storybrooke...is my home. I was once told, that you don't have a home until you just miss it and the last few years I missed this place so much. I won't go away. Not ever. Especially not without you. I love you." I kissed him and after that we went to Granny's.

We reached Granny's and went through the door. The little bell ringed. I loosened my grip on Killian's hand and ran towards my parents. I hugged them tight, which obviously confused them since it took them a little to return the hug. After that I hugged Henry so tight that I was afraid of choking him to death.

"I missed you so much. All of you."

They seemed even more confused now, but ignored the statement.

"We were worried about you. You weren't answering your phone and Zelena's time portal somehow opened  itself." David said, hugging me again.

"I noticed. I fell through it."

"What?" My mum said, genuinely worried. "How long were you trapped in the past?"

"Two years."

"Two years?! I'm so sorry my baby. I never wanted you to have to be alone ever again. But still you've been alone the past two years."

"It's okay, mum. I wasn't alone. Hook saw me fall through the portal and jumped after me."

David wasn't too happy about that information.

Then there was a cry. I turned around and found a crying Leia and Killian trying to soothe her. I went to them and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, little love." Killian said to her and she stopped crying. His voice often soothes her. Probably because he always tells her stories, when she falls asleep.

"Why does Hook have a baby in his arms?" David said angrily, probably suspecting that it's our kid.

I turned around. "It's our daughter. Meet Leia." Henry and Mary Margaret smiled, but David looked like he wanted to kill my pirate, so I went to him and put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him and after 30 seconds he actually gave in and smiled at me.

Mary Margaret went over to Killian to look at her granddaughter. She look her small hand and shook it lightly. "Hi Leia."

Then she turned around to me again.

"So you and Hook are together?"

"We're married."

"What? But I missed it. How could you do that to me?"

"Actually you were there. You just can't remember."


End file.
